Legend of Zelda: Broach of Shadows
by floria-pip
Summary: As Link is captured by Ganon, and put into the dungeons to be taunted by Dark Link, he finds a way to escape, with a new magical object, the Broach of Shadows. How will Link escape when Ganon's minions are every where, searching for him? Links POV


**A/n: Hey everyone :D Some parts of this may seem... strange, but then again, when isn't there a strange aspect to the Zelda games? Enjoy!**

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, or its characters, but I do own this plot! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_Flash back._

After I had sealed Ganon away in the Chamber of Sages, all seemed well.

For a few minutes.

Just as I had turned towards Zelda, a resounding crackle of thunder and lightning burst in the sky, blinding us momentarily with its flash of white and yellow. As we had regained our eye sight, a distinctive laugh boomed through the damp air, sending chills of fear through my bones.

We looked up through the sudden mist, only to see the hideous, evil man known as Ganondorf, seeming to be unharmed.

I quickly turned to Zelda, faintly pointing my Master sword in her direction, "Zelda, RUN!" She didn't telling twice and started running as fast as she could, but was stopped as Ganondorf once again encased her inside the magical crystal.

Zelda's scream of surprise rang through the air, as I turned towards the King of Thieves, to see him lightly touching down to the ground, and looking straight up into my eyes with the strongest burning hate, and I knew that I wasn't going to be leaving with Zelda as we thought we would be before Ganondorf appeared.

"Hello, Hero of Time," he said, in a way that sounded like we were good old friends. "You thought you had defeated me, no? You thought you could destroy me?" He laughed without humour, then smirked as he held his hand out towards me, and conjured a ball of shadow, hovering above his palm.

The ball of darkness shot towards me, and before I knew it, I was lying in Hyrule field, stripped of all my essential equipment, including my Master sword.

I pushed myself up with my elbows, shaking my head from the slight throb of pain, and clenched my fist. I looked down at my clenched fist, only to notice a piece of parchment, folded and slightly creased from the clenching of my hand.

I stood up and un-rolled the piece of expensive looking parchment, and read the note that was written there;

_Hero of Time, _

_I propose a challenge to you, if you can out run my minions and reach Kokiri Forest before they capture you, I will allow you your Master sword back. Hurry Hero, It begins as soon as you awake. _

_Yours hatefully, _

_The King of Evil._

After reading the note, I looked up to the sky in anger, knowing it to be impossible to complete such a task.

From what I could see, I was by the fence near Lake Hylia, although straight across from Kokiri Forest, a far distance to run across the vastness of the field.

I looked around me, and saw a large cloud of dust being kicked up about twenty metres away from, coming from Lake Hylia. I scrunched my eyes up to try see what it was, and saw Ganondorf's minions riding on the putrid wild beasts of the Evil King. Instead of standing around gazing at them like an idiot, I turned quickly and started to literally run for my life towards Kokiri Forest.

Although I knew this to be one of Ganondorf's games that he so liked to play, and that this was a futile attempt, I ran anyway, because, really, who _wouldn't_ run from creatures that smelt worse than death? I turned my head to see where they were, just in time to see them jumping over the high fence that leads back to Hyrule field.

One of the creatures was howling and swinging a rope that looked to have heavy objects tied to the ends of it, in the air. My eyes widened as I turned to face forward again, picking up my pace. I jumped into the air in fright as I saw the rope land with a heavy crash at the space just beside me, hearing the disappointed snarls of the beasts as the rope was reeled back in.

I focused my attention in front of me again, only to notice the entrance to Kokiri forest.

_I'm gonna make it!_

Just as that thought passed through my mind, I felt a sharp sting in the back of my neck, but carried on running.

After about ten seconds, my head started to become fuzzy, causing me to slow down. I reached my hand up to feel the point where the sharp stab of pain happen, only to feel something that felt very much like a dart.

_Oh great._

I tripped on a piece of un-earthed dirt, and tripped blearily, face planting into the dirt. I looked around with blurry vision, seeing faint shapes of beasts, all laughing and snickering at me, just before I slipped into darkness.

_End flash back._

And that's how I ended up in this dark, fowl smelling dungeon cell. I was changed to the walls by my ankles, wrists, and even my forehead had been chained to the wall, allowing only my eyes to scan the small cell.

I'd just woken up a day ago, and hadn't slept since. The over whelming sense of enemies was too strong for me to sleep. No one had entered my cell, but I could hear the tortured screams of the other prisoners that had been captured.

I thought about all of the people I had left behind, the Kokiri, the Gorons, the Zora, and the Gerudos, although I'm sure the Gorons and Gerudos had a better chance at fighting than the others, nothing but the Master sword, the sword of Evils Bane could destroy the monster that is Ganondorf.

I thought about Malon, Ingo, Malon's Father, and all the other people that had been left to find their own places to hide. But most of all, I thought about Zelda. What could be happening to her? Had Ganondorf kept her in the crystal? Or had he released her, only to be chained or restrained in some other way?

I only hoped she wasn't in any pain. I didn't hope for her to not be afraid, because I knew that it would be an impossible hope. If someone wasn't scared in a situation like this, I'd call them a moron.

The sudden rattle of keys on a chain broke me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see a pale figure, dressed in a black tunic, unlocking my cell.

I knew who it was just by looking at the black tunic, and replica of the Master sword on his back, only in the colours of darkness, not the bright blue and yellow of my own. Ganondorf obviously thought it funny, having my own shadow greet me in my cell. I looked down at my feet, ignoring him when he cleared his throat loudly.

"Hello Hero, feeling peachy this morning?" I looked up at his face, seeing the smirk there only irritating me more than I already had been. He suddenly looked shocked, then mockingly put his hand over his heart mockingly, "Oh wait, I guess you're no longer the great Hero of Hyrule anymore, are you?" He smirked at me some more.

He stepped closer to me, close enough to slap my face, leaving a burning sting there. I clenched my eyes shut, but opened them a few seconds later only to see him glaring at me, right in my face.

So I spat at him.

He flinched away in disgust, wiping my saliva off of his face with a humourless laugh, showing he found nothing funny about what I had just done.

"You fool," he whispered coldly, "I demand respect! I am your superior!" he shouted, then kicked my shin with what felt like the power of five men.

I yelped in pain, before glaring at him, "Respect is earned, not simply given," I forced out, clenching my fists in the chains when he kicked in the exact same spot as before, only with double the strength.

He backed away from me and brushed himself down, looking back up at me with a sadistic smile. He pulled something out of a small pouch he had tied to his belt, but I could not see what the item was.

"I didn't come down here to hurt you, my Master wishes to do this himself-" I gulp, "- I came down here, to show you this," He opened the palm of his hand to reveal what looked to be a broach. It was attached to a simple chain, and had a large, black pearl in its centre, surrounded by a golden rim.

I was drawn to the power that it emanated immediately.

"Link, do you know what this is?" At my dumb founded expression, Dark Link carried on, "This is a _very_ powerful item of magical origins. It's called the Broach of Shadows. It connects you and I, spiritually, and physically, through mind and body. Whichever one of us possesses it at the time, will be able to inflict pain on the other simply by cutting their own hand. Although, the downside is that the one inflicting the pain feels it also, as well as their counterpart, in our case, you and I."

At my confused expression, he rolled his eyes, and put the chain around his neck so he could pull a small dagger out of his belt.

He pulled the dagger out of its small scabbard, and waved it in my face. "Let me show you what I mean," he then proceeded to drag the dagger across his own palm, his face scrunching at the pain. I flinched as I felt something cut into my own palm, and felt something run down my wrist and arm. I opened my clenched fist and looked up only to see a deep cut in the palm of my hand, identical to Dark Links.

I looked up in equal parts awe and fear at Dark Link, only to be faced with a sadistic grin.

"Do you understand now? This brings a whole new meaning to me being your shadow, eh? Whatever I inflict on myself, will happen to you." He finished with a mocking pat to my face.

_Screw this shit, I'm busting out._

How to bust out, would be the big question, though.

I suddenly felt a warm glow on the back of my left hand, and turned my hand to see the Triforce of Courage glowing faintly.

Mentally kicking myself, I focused all of my dwindling strength on praying to Farore, that the power of the Triforce would aid my escape.

Dark Link noticed the back of my hand glowing as well, and looked back to my face in horror. "Wh-what are you doing?" he exclaimed, frantically looking from my face, back to the glowing of my hand.

_Please, please work._

I felt the chains on my wrists, ankles, and forehead start to give, and gave a final pull on all the chains. Dark Link didn't know what to do, standing frozen in disbelief.

The restraints finally broke, and I stumbled forward, grabbed the Broach from Dark Links still shocked form, and high tailed it for the open cell door.

_What an idiot, leaving the cell open like that._

I heard Dark Links sudden shout of anger to the dungeon guards to come after me. I looked behind me to see Lizalfos heavily clad in armour running after me down the dark dungeon corridor.

"Not this again," I murmur as I run faster, past the shouting of the prisoners cries for me to help them. It was hard to leave them, because knowing Ganon, all the people in these cells were innocent, and were locked up simply for being alive, and being against the Evil King.

A dart zips past my head, and look behind me again to see the guards holding small pipes up to their mouths, shooting the poisonous darts at me.

Facing forward once again, I look down at the broach, only to see that instead of being black as before, it had now changed to a vivid forest green. "Weird," I say absentmindedly, looking over my shoulder once again, only to see a flittering shadow over taking the guards, and quickly gaining on me, not ten meters behind me.

I look down at the broach again, and quickly form an idea.

"Here goes nothing," I say, pulling out the small dagger I had swiped at the same time I'd grabbed the Broach, and used it to make a deep cut in my thigh, clenching the dagger in my fist at the fierce pain.

"Ah!" I hear Dark Links scream of pain, and glance to see him collapse, Lizalfos helping him get to his feet again. I use my chance and quickly run through a door, shutting and turning the lock as I turn and continue to run.

Bashing resonates from the locked door, so I pick up my pace, and sidle around the turn in a corridor. I wait with bated breath as the guards all run past me, instead going straight up, Dark Link angrily following behind them.

_Idiot._

I smirk, and turn to notice a door, once again unlocked because people obviously don't care about security around here, and turn the handle to push the door open.

Once I'm inside the room, and the door is shut in case any guards decide to come poking their nose around the corridors again, I rip some cloth from the under shirt I was wearing, wrapping it around the cut in the palm of my hand, and the cut on my thigh.

Once I finish, I look up and notice a crate, and walk forward to investigate.

"No way!" All of my equipment was in the crate, including my forest green tunic, and all the other gear I'd picked up throughout my journey.

Everything, but my Master sword.

Shouts and snarls were coming close to the little room I was in, so I looked around quickly, looking for a way out. There was a small window that I think I could _just _manage to get through, so I put the chain that had the Broach attached to it around my neck.

When I climbed out the window, I fell into the small stream that eventually led to Zora's Domain.

I swam to the opposite side of the bank, and pulled myself up onto the grass, panting from the energy I'd exerted.

Deciding that it wasn't the best idea to hang around, I quickly got up, and ran for Kakariko Village.

**A/n: Aaaaaand, scene! Okay, so this is just a little something I wrote, and hope to carry on, because... I love the Legend of Zelda, so much. Possibly the best series of games, with the best story lines :D**

**Review and tell me what you think! Hopefully this will be regularly up dated, each week :D**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes people D: **

**Love, Im-Sailing xxx**


End file.
